


I'm not a Baby Anymore!

by Loptyrs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Creampies, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, PWP, Smut, commission, slight teasting, yoosung is a baby and he's a big nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Yoosung and Sinang have been married for two years now. And he wants to prove to her how much of a man he's become over the years.A Commission for a dear friend.





	I'm not a Baby Anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> A Commission for one of my close friends. Sinang belongs to her.  
> My tumblr is Loptyrs!

It had been nearly two years since Yoosung and Sinang had officially said their vows to be each other’s support, through thick and thin, through any and all trials and tribulations. He had earned his residency at a veterinary clinic not too far from the old apartment he used to own in his college days. And with the help of Han Jumin’s recommendation, Yoosung was able to successfully earn his place at the clinic, working hard to provide the best care for the animals that came in, looking for help and healing.    
  
With Sinang at his side, he felt invincible. She had been at his side from the very beginning. It felt so long ago since they helped disband the Mint Eye and stopped their dubious plans. She helped him grow, holding his hand along the way to become the young man he is today. Sinang’s gentle words and patience gave him a strength he didn’t know he needed since Rika’s passing. Her warm brown eyes made him feel at home. Her arms were his sanctuary. Her touch was his own kind of salvation.    
No matter how deep he had dug himself into his own hole that was his own insecurities, Sinang reached her hand out for him, helping him up to see the sun again. 

 

Yoosung thought about how they first began, how their friendship bloomed into the love the had while he was finishing some charts up for a golden retriever he saw earlier. He absentmindedly tapped his pen against the table, distracted by the thought of his wife. She was at the front of the office answering phones and taking appointments for necessary check ups for the pets that came in. She looked especially cute today… her hair pulled up in a big ponytail, locks of gold cascading down her back like a waterfall. The sleeveless dress she wore today was a wedding gift from Jumin. It had such delicate white patterns that stood out against the royal blue fabric. It cinched perfectly at her petite waist, accentuating her small figure. Though the office was well air conditioned, it was sleeveless to beat the summer heat in Seoul.    
  
Yoosung chewed at his lip.    
  
He looked at the clock on his desk. It was only 11:30 and he didn’t want to wait until lunch to have a nice conversation with her about what they could do after work. Sinang was still working on her last year of college and she had been stressed about her exams that were coming up in a month.    
He wanted to take her to her favorite crepe shop. The same one where they had their first  _ real  _ date, after Mint Eye had been forcibly disbanded and stopped. He even remembered her order of a strawberry and cream crepe and milk tea.    
  


Yoosung smiled. All this day dreaming had him missing her, even if she was in a different room, perhaps studying for her communications classes between phone calls.    
He chuckled. 

 

He sat up in his chair and stretched. For too long, he was sitting hunched over. The pops of his joints echoed in his office. If Sinang heard it, she would cast him a look of concern before chastising him for having such poor posture. Some old habits die hard, he supposed. 

His phone sat on his desk, the same old LOLOL charms attached to the case.    
  


The clock read 11:45 now. Only another fifteen minutes before he could finally get lunch and spend an hour with Sinang.    
  


He grabbed his phone and sent her a message. 

 

On the opposite side from where the offices were, Sinang sat at her desk, notebook open to her test review for her communications class. It had been such a slow and hot day at the office, so she decided to at least make use of her quiet time to study.    
But the buzz from her phone in her purse had distracted her from her studies. 

 

Unlocking it, she read a message from her husband.

 

Yoosungie❤: Hey, do you want to go to the crepe place for lunch? We haven’t been in a while and I thought we could go today

 

Sinang smiled, her cheeks dusting pink. Her heart fluttered in her chest.  He was always so thoughtful. It had been a while since they had gone out on a date. Usually they would spend time with each other at home and make dinner there. But she had been so stressed about her exams that she had been neglecting to take care of herself. 

 

Sinang typed out her response.    
  


Sinang: I would love to!

* * *

 

The clock struck noon and people were bustling out to savor their sweet hour of freedom from work. Sinang had gathered her belongings in her purse and waited for her husband in front of the clinic. Yoosung fumbled out of this office and fixed his glasses. He smiled when he saw his tiny wife waiting for him.    
  
“It’s been too long since we went out on a date, Sinang,” he said, surprising her.    
  


Big brown eyes met lilac irises. Every time they met, it always felt like it was the first time again. The spark between them was still as bright as it was during her first RFA party she held. A gentle smile blossomed on her delicate features.    
  
“It has. But I’m so excited to go back with you.”

 

The drive over to the crepe place wasn’t long. It was relatively close to the office by car but it would have been a thirty minute walk to the cafe. The cafe wasn’t as busy as it usually was on the weekend.  High schoolers with their groups of friends flocked to these kinds of places after classes to hang out or take advantage of the free wifi it offered. But it was a Tuesday afternoon and the only patrons were some single people or older couples on dates.

The booths were comfortable. The two sat in the area they had sat before by the window, overlooking the city.    
  
“Strawberries and cream like last time?” Yoosung asked, peering over the menu.   
  
Sinang smiled. “You remembered…” 

 

The soft music filled the comfortable silence between them. Yoosung couldn’t take his eyes off his new and beloved wife.    
He took her tiny hands in his and squeezed gently. 

 

“It’s been so long since we’ve been here.. We had our first date here, didn’t we?” Sinang asked, toying with Yoosung’s fingers.    
His blush deepened. 

 

“Y-yeah… we were both kids then… we had our first date here.”

 

Sinang smiled. “Yeah. You were a baby then…”    
  
“H-Hey! I’m not a baby anymore!” Yoosung said incredulously. His grip on her hand tightened in surprise.    
The redness in his face ran down to his neck. “You were young too, Sinang...” 

 

“Perhaps. But you were the baby of the group, Yoosung,” Sinang teased. A cat-like grin stretched across her pink lips. For as mature as she was, nothing made her smile more than teasing her poor husband. “You were so cute.”

 

Yoosung pouted. He withdrew his hands and crossed his arms. He knew he had a baby face for someone his age now, but he had grown, hadn’t he?    
“I’m not a baby anymore though. I can prove it to you.”   
  


A wash of shame crashed on Yoosung as their waitress came over with their dishes and drinks. He prayed to any god that she didn’t hear his outburst of wanting to prove his manhood to his wife. He shoved his hands in his lap as she set their lunches in front of them. She had her usual order and he had picked omurice.  The server had left them with their meals and Sinang had dug in immediately. The cream from her crepe had made its way onto her cheek as she indulged herself in the sweet treat.    
  


She had taken a generous dollop of whipped cream from her finger, wrapping her lips around her appendages and sucked it off with a loud pop, making him nearly choke.   
An uncomfortable tightness had formed in the front of his slacks.    
_ Really? Here of all places? _ Yoosung thought. His mauve eyes darted around the cafe. The staff had been in the back mostly, perhaps performing their side work duties. Not many patrons had stopped in for the lunch shift and they still had about half an hour to kill still. No one had noticed his shameful outburst.    
  
Another loud pop filled the space between them. She had been savoring the last bits of cream.    
The blush on Yoosung’s face had reached from pink to a deep flush of red. This was sheer torture. Sinang being as innocent as she was, had no idea of what kind of punishment she was bestowing upon her husband.    
  
“Yoosung? Are you alright? You look so red,” she asked, concerned. “Should we head back?”

 

Without a word, he nodded.    
Asking for the check, he slapped down a bill and dragged her back to the car. The tightness in his pants was not fading at all any time soon.

 

The drive back to the office was painstakingly slow. Traffic seemed to clog the streets and his impatience was growing. But as soon as they parked back where they first were at the beginning of the day, Yoosung took her hand.    
  
“Sinang. I want to prove that I’m not a baby anymore,” he said, eyes not meeting her gaze.    
Silence wedged between the two. His nerves were on fire. His brain was running at a million miles a minute. 

 

“H-How? Now? Here?”

 

“There’s no one here right now. We can do it in my office…” Yoosung trailed off. The tips of his ears were burning. His glasses were even fogging up from the amount of heat that radiated from his body. “I… I mean… we’ve been trying for a little while so why not now?”

 

It was Sinang’s turn to flush crimson. She bit her lip, smiling.    
  


“I’d love to…”

* * *

The office was quiet. Not a peep could be heard besides a loud thud coming from the veterinary offices. A mess of papers fell the the floor, scattered about in an untidy manner, forgotten. A soft moan echoed in from the walls that was Kim Yoosung’s working space. 

The young doctor had his wife bent over his desk, panties pulled to the side as he slid in and out of her tight warmth. It had been so long since they were able to do this. 

 

With all the stress from school and work, Sinang felt so much more wound up than normal. So much as a gentle smack to her ass made her gasp in pleasure.    
  
“Fuck you’re so tight…” he hissed, gripping her hips. “You’re so wet for me…”

 

A soft mewl of his name left her as he began to pick up the pace. The rhythmic smack of his hips hitting her from behind made her skin prickle. Each drag of his cock sent waves of pleasure coursing through her. 

They would have to be quick since they only had just fifteen minutes to spare before someone came back.    
  
It was dangerous. But even the slightest danger turned Sinang on so much more.    
“Please… harder… harder, Yoosung…” she begged. Tears began to sting her eyes, ruining her mascara. “Harder… we can’t be long…”

 

A particularly hard thrust made her gasp loudly. His thrusts increased in weight and speed. The desk under them creaked from their vigorous love making.    
Her soft pleas egged him on. It had been too long since they fucked like this. Usually it was gentle love making at the end of a long day but to be able to make her beg for release was always a treat he would have over and over again.    
  
“I’m close too… just come for me… come for me, Sinang…” Yoosung whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.    
She covered her mouth, attempting to drown out her moans.    
  


It didn’t take long for her to come. Her legs began to shake from the release of tension that had been built up in her.  And he was close behind her, pounding in her, savoring her warmth. 

 

“Inside… do it inside me… please…”

 

It was enough for him to bury his face in her soft hair, pathetically muffling his moan. His own orgasm crept on him. Slowly. Deliberately.    
A shudder ran through them both as he came. A wash of warmth filled her from within, making her feel so full. Sinang felt some drip down her thighs as he pulled out of her. The thought of his essence running down her legs as she walked back to her desk made her heart skip a beat.   
  
“There’s so much…” 

 

“Y-yeah… but I’m not done with you… I still need to prove it to you.”

 

Sinang smiled. “Well. You’ll have to really show me when we’re at home, won’t you?”

 

Yoosung shuddered. Work was going to be difficult now… and home was another four hours away.    
“Of course…” 


End file.
